Trouble After Retrieval
by NaruSasu-lvr
Summary: Naruto has found the one he's been searching for and brought him back. But complications arise when they get to Konoha. Confinement? Pentalties? What lengths will Naurto go through to be with Sasuke. Emotions will rise again. Narusasu. M for a reason.


Ok this just something that popped into my head so tell me what u think! criticism accepted, flames will be eatin.

Summary: He's found him. Sasuke, whom he's been looking for for years. But more trouble just awaits him when he takes his missing friend back to Konoha. Confinement? Penalties? What lengths will Naruto go through to see Sasuke, who just after getting him back, has been torn from him once again. Complicated Emotions that have been lying dormant for years rise up again between the two.

Warning: Narusasu, meaning sasUKE!! Maybe sasunaru later if i feel like it... rated M for a reason. Lemon in later chapters so just be patient i have to build up the story first!!

Disclaimer: No, Naruto does not belong to me, if it did Sasuke would've come back already and confessed his love for Naruto and then the tv rating would need to be changed to NC-17... and plus if i was the owner i wouldn't have time to write this now would i?!

"speech"  
'thought'

Trouble After Retrieval

"I've done it" panting, he looked over the corpse of the person he hated the most.

"I've finally done it, all my training, all those years" he stared into the face that had haunted him for the past 10 years, and smirked looking at the trickles of blood running down from the others mouth. He stumbled, severely hurt, propping himself up on his sword.

"Finally, the revenge I've been seeking... you knew this was going to happen all along didn't you... Itachi..." Sasuke collapsed onto one of his knees, still looking at the face of his former brother. Who had never truly been a brother to him. Darkness starting to consume him, his limbs getting numb and breathing slowing. His eyes heavy...

'heh... I've achieved my life's purpose, I don't care if I die now...' he thought. Off in the distance, quickly getting closer, a shinobi runs toward the fading missing-nin.

"--suke!" a voice calls in desperation. The raven turned his fading vision to the far off sound.

'orange...?' The person coming closer called once again. "Sasuke!!" he tries to look harder, squinting his eyes, '...they know my name...?' an orange body with sun yellow toping it off. 'na-naruto...?! how did he know where I was...?' just then, a piercing pain came to his chest.

"NGH-!" he coughed up a tremendous amount of blood onto the rocky ground. The sudden convulsion caused him to loose the balance he was barely holding. The last Uchiha fell back, and hit the ground hazily looking up at the sky. 'I cant move anymore, Naruto... you're too late... at least you'll know I'm dead so you can stop wasting your life on a person like me...' his eyelids met and body went limp as he slipped out of consciousness.

"Sasuke! Nooo!" Naruto ran up to his friends collapsed body. He whipped his vision over to where the corpse of Uchiha Itachi lies. Gasping, he kneeled down looking at Sasukes damage. Gashes over his torso, a big puncture wound on the right side of his chest, and many other inflictions.

"He did it... he killed Itachi..." he scrunched his face into a panicked expression watching liquid life seep out of his best friends wounds, trail down the sides of his body and hit the ground.

'But at what price...?' he thought to himself. 'Sasuke, if I loose you...' he flinched at the thought. '...I... I...'

Interrupting his painful thoughts, his green eyed teammate arrived behind him, pushing him out of the way to take a look at the heavily bleeding Sasuke. She sucked in as shock struck in her eyes and tears threatened to slip over the rims.

"Naruto, he's going to die if we don't get him back to Konoha soon. I'll see what can do to this puncture in his chest though. I don't know... how much longer... he will live with this untreated" The blonde nodded as she started to use her medical ninjutsu on the wound when their other teammate and captain came running up behind them. Yamato looked down to see Sasuke and glanced around to see the situation. He grabbed his ear communication piece.

"The missing-nin Uchiha Sasukes location confirmed, proceeding to retrieve him. Uchiha Itachi is dead, Sasuke seemed to have killed him, requesting a team to come pick up the body" A few seconds passed. "Understood" He took his hand back down he kneeled beside Sakura. "The hokage is sending another team to come pick up Itachis body, Does it look like Sasuke is going to live?"

She nodded. "If he gets professional medical attention in Konoha soon, I think so... but I need to tend to him a little more or he wont even make the trip there" She flinched and increased her chakara flow. Sai stood over all of them, looking at Naruto and examining his expression. His 

blue eyes pooled with fear and worries. Naruto looked up at him when he felt Sai's intense stare. Sai smiled, hoping to help his friends nerves a little. Naruto lightly smiled back at him for a silent 'thank you'. Naruto looked back down at his friends sweaty, blood stained face, noticing his breathing to be increasing. He scrunched his eyebrows and lightly touched the top of Sasukes forehead. He was burning up and was only getting worse. He pulled his hand away gasping and painting an even more pained look on his face. Sakura looked up at her suffering teammate and knew how he was feeling.

"Naruto..." He looked up at the girls face who said his name and looked into her serious eyes.

"I'm here, you know I won't let him die, don't kill yourself over this. You wouldn't of been able to stop this from happening. Sasuke-kun will be treated and fine when we get back to the village..." after a few seconds, he nodded weakly.

"...so don't cry, please, that won't help anything..." he stared at her wide eyed and confused.

"Sakura-chan, I-I'm not-" he felt a drop of water land on his hand resting on his knee. Stopping suddenly, he reached up to touch the wetness on his face and pulled his hand away to look at the glistening liquid on his fingertip. He gasped and looked back up at her wet eyes since she was on the verge of tears as well. He quickly wiped away his tears with his sleeve and with his eyes still puffy and red, smiled back at her.

"Thank you Sakura-chan..." she smiled and looked back down at the wound she had been healing. "I think this is healed enough for us to start heading back, Captain Yamato?" she looked up listening for further instruction.

"Yes ok, it doesn't look like he's loosing a huge amount of blood from it now." He paused and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, can u carry him?" Naruto looked down at Sasuke once more and nodded. "Ok let's get going and hurry, as Sakura said, he needs professional medical attention we have to get back to the village by tomorrow" They all nodded and picked their things back up. Naruto flipped his backpack to his chest and carefully picked up Sasuke. The ravens breath hitched and Naruto stopped and anxiously looked down at him, the other boys breathing went back to its rhythm it had been keeping for the last 10 minutes, after a few more seconds to reassure himself, he returned to place the teen on is back. He felt Sasukes hot heavy breaths against his neck making him shiver, but he also felt the burning heat of the other already seeping through is clothes.

'His temperature is so high...' he worriedly thought. He wished he could do something to help it go down but for now all he could do was bring Sasuke back to Konoha as fast as he could. He adjusted the raven on his back. When he was sure he had a firm hold on the other boy, he nodded 

to the whole group looking at him.

"Right, lets head back" Yamato ordered, and with that they all jumped away in a flash heading back the way they came.

'Don't worry Sasuke, we're heading back home now, hold on! Please, don't give up!'

TBC!! Well?? how'd ya like it?? this chappie is kinda short and it might not b that original but i haven't really read one like this so whatever... anyways!! Is it good enough to continue?? eh, even if i don't get many good reviews im probably still gunna continue it anyways cause im in such a writing mood lately!! and a drawing mood!! well i guess in all i feel creative its weird i haven't been able to draw or write for like a year!! but i drew something the other day and started to write this and im like omg i dont suck anymore!! i stopped a while ago cause i was getting pissed off at my suckishness but now i dont suck so im like woooohhh!! i guess i just needed a break!! anyways r&r please!! see u in the next chapter, ja ne!!


End file.
